DPA11
The Legendary Pokémon, Captured (Japanese: とらわれた伝説のポケモン The Captive Legendary Pokémon) is the eleventh chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot After the sudden explosion in the distance, Hareta and Byron return to Canalave City from Iron Island, they ask what is going on and discover that the explosion was at Lake Valor. Hareta remembers hearing about the three lake Pokémon at the Celestic Ruins being the keys to meeting Dialga, and is convinced that Team Galactic must be trying to obtain these Pokémon for themselves. Hareta is about to hurry off to get there, but before he can leave he is stopped by Byron who offers him Roark's old bicycle, as it'll be quicker to use it. Hareta thanks him and starts running off, carrying it above his head, when Byron stops him again, telling him he has to ride it. After mounting it like a skateboard, Byron tells him he's doing it wrong and it takes half an hour to properly explain it to Hareta, by which point it probably would have been quicker if he'd just let Hareta go on ahead without it. As Hareta heads off, Byron goes to prepare himself for the upcoming battle. When Hareta arrives at Lake Valor, he finds that all the water is gone and the Magikarp are left without anywhere to swim. It is at this point where he finds a large group of s led by the one with the swollen butt. He reveals that the thing in the briefcase he was carrying that other time was the Galactic Bomb used to dry up the lake and that the Legendary Pokémon is now theirs. Hareta says that he won't let them, however the grunt replies by asking how he expects to defeat all of them by himself. However, it turns out Hareta isn't alone as Crasher Wake, Fantina, Roark, Gardenia and Maylene all arrive, having been called into action by Byron. Wake tells Hareta that he and the other Gym Leaders will take care of things here and that he should worry about protecting the Legendary Pokémon. Inside Valor Cavern, Hareta finds Saturn, who comments on the fact that he managed to survive he proceeds to explain everything about the lake trio and shows the now captive Azelf to Hareta. Hareta demands that Saturn release it, however his reply is that he won't survive this time and attacks with Toxicroak's . Just as he's about to finish Hareta off, Byron appears just in time with his Steelix, apologizing for the delay and saying that he'll take over from here. Steelix is then taken down by a from Saturn's Bronzong, Byron then attacks with Bastiodon, but is blocked by . Saturn asks if that's all a Gym Leader has before defeating Bastiodon with a . Hareta charges at Saturn, but before he can do anything, Saturn and Bronzong escape with Azelf, burying the cavern with an . The other Gym Leaders show their disbelief at the fact that Hareta and Byron could have been beaten, as Team Galactic cheer for Saturn. However, the ground where the cavern was opened up by a by Piplup and Hareta crawls out carrying an unconscious Byron. Saturn comments that Piplup won't do any good against his Pokémon, to which Hareta replies that Piplup isn't his opponent and to look above, where Riolu is riding the top of the water and jumps down with a dive bomb . Bronzong is defeated, but Riolu is also exhausted by the effort. Saturn then comments that it's been a long time since anyone has forced him to take a battle seriously as he sends out his Gallade... Major events * Hareta receives a bicycle from Byron in order to get to Lake Valor quickly; however, by the time he figures out how to use it, it wouldn't have made much difference. * Several of the Gym Leaders arrive to take care of the s at the lake while Hareta protects . * Hareta finds Azelf in the possession of Saturn, who explains the purpose of the lake trio to him. * Just as Saturn is about to kill Hareta, Byron arrives to save the day. * Saturn defeats Byron and causes a cave in, trapping Hareta and Byron inside. * Hareta escapes with Byron using and takes out Saturn's with 's . Debuts Humans * * Pokémon debuts * (Fantina's) * * (Saturn's) * (Saturn's) Characters Humans * Hareta * Byron * B-2 * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Saturn * * * Pokémon * ( ) * (Hareta's) * ( ) * (Gardenia's) * ( ) * (Crasher Wake's) * ( ) * (Byron's) * (Byron's) * ( ) * (Saturn's) * (Saturn's) * (Galactic Grunt's) * (Galactic Grunt's) * (Galactic Grunt's) * * (multiple) * (mural, flashback) * (mural, flashback) Trivia Errors * In the Viz release of this chapter, Saturn is referred to as a 'she'. * Piplup is spelled as 'Pipulp' when Hareta replies to Saturn that Piplup isn't his opponent. Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA11 zh:DPA11